Call of Ramona
by BillIsDead117
Summary: scott wakes up to ramona in a firefight how exactly did this come about? first fanfic to prove I can.


Scott! Scott! Wake up! Scott rolled over grogilly, no go back to sleep."Bang!" Scott woke up with a start he opened his eyes he was in a small house, the plaster on the ceiling was faded and cracked he turned his head and saw ramona laying on her stomach in a prone position, attending to the largest gun he had ever seen, he looked at her trying to comprehend what was going on, he heard a loud string of gunshots and heard bullets whizzing past ramona frowned slightly and shifted her aim, pulled the trigger three times in quick succession, the huge gun roared three times and spat out hot brass casings which uncerimoniously hit scott in the face. He shouted and sat up to dislodge the casings, ramona pushed him to the ground and through gritted teeth said "don't get up". Scott asked "ramona! Where did you get that? Where are we? What happened?" Another burst of automatic weapons fire was let off in their direction ramona popped up and pulled the trigger once more and the rifle boomed once more, ejecting another shell casting scott turned his head and closed his eyes, he assured himself, when I wake up everything will be back to normal, ramona will be next to me in our apartment in toronto. He opened his eyes and it was not different, nothing was different, on the floor in his direct line of sight was one of the large brassy shells that had come from ramona's rifle, scott noticed that the bottom was engraved. He picked one up and examined it. The engraving on the bottom read "XXx FLOWERS xXX BMG. 50" he sat up and ramona crouched near him, we have to get moving, there will be more back soon and they'll probably know where we are. Scott nodded silentley. Ramona nodded and hefted the rifle by the muzzle and slid it into her sub space messanger bag. She reached in and pulled out a black handgun with a long bulky silencer attached to the front, she reached farther in and pulled a magazine out, she slotted it into the grip on the pistol and yanked the slide in one swift fluid motion she handed it to scott who awkwardly heald it. She reached further into the bag and pulled another one out and repeated the process. She looked scott in the eye, "alright scott,we're in trouble here so you need to listen to me and follow as closely as possible, got it?" Scott was looking at the gun in his hand. Ramona lightly smacked his cheek "come on focus" scott looked up and said "yeah I understand" ramona looks at him "scotty? Come on, i'll explain it all later, just stay alive with me, okay" scott nodded. They went down the stairs. At the bottom ramona peeked around the corner, there was a hail of gunfire from the direction she had peeked in, she handed scott the pistol and reached into her subspace bag once again and pulled out the oddest looking gun scott had ever seen, she snapped it open and filled it with six huge bullet shaped shells, she folded it back in half so it was whole once again. She poked it around the corner and scott covered his ears as she pulled the trigger. He heard nothing but saw the gun kick slightly in ramona's arms he uncovered his ears and she pulled the trigger again and with his ears uncovered he heard a soft "fump". A second later he heard the extremely loud bang that the bullet made when it hit it's target. "Oh ramona! I love you so much!" Ramona turned to scott, "scott I love you too!" Scott ran foward and hugged ramona a thought occured to him, "hey ramona?" Ramona replied, "yes scott?" Scott (still enjoying ramona's warm embrace) replied "how come we're naked in the middle of baghdad?". Ramona was about to answer but at that point in time scott got shot in the head. Scott opened his eyes and it was dark, he thought to himself, so this is what heaven is like... he sat up and realized that he was in a bed, he turned to his left and there! Ramona was laying in the bed next to him. He got out of the bed and walked over to the window and looked out of it. There was his street in montreal, so it was just a dream... "well" he thought to himself, "as dreams go that one wasn't too bad."


End file.
